User talk:Lordnmb
On behalf of myself, Clubber-t, and our overlord, Strongmann, welcome to this wiki. Abyssalstudios 14:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I hope my contributions have been more of a benefit than a hindrance thus far. I was glad to find this wiki, keep up the good work! --Lordnmb 15:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Great work so far. Your writing is above par and the pics are a great touch. Thanks for the touch-ups.--Clubber-t 21:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Msn Great to have you in my friends list. What time zone are you in (where you from)? What versions of Stonghold do you have. I think all members should have this info on there user page. I have crusader but have not played it yet, I working on Legends now but have got and played 1 & 2 (not for a couple years) and can re-install. --Clubber-t 22:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) New User Page I've drafted up a page for new users, which can be found here. This is only a draft, so I need input. In particular, the "prominent users" section could be thorny. Any ideas at all are nice. Abyssalstudios 16:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) How to get your image in strong hold crusader??? Dear Lordnmb,I want to have my own image instead of the images provided in the "set up identity" in the game.Is there any solution?the file format is "TGX" and I tried to convert my image to this format but is not available.Do reply as early as possible.waiting..... Thanx.--Rollno141 03:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I can help you with that. In the main Crusader folder, there is an image file. If you open it, you'll find all of the pictures provided in the game, as well as two blank spots. Simply re-size your picture to match the other ones, and drag it into one of the blank backgrounds (or even replace an old one). Abyssalstudios 20:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for improving the Emir's article. Sidebar Sorry I can no longer edit the sidebar. I have been inactive so I guess my admin rights were removed.Clubber-t 05:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Just A Question I Was Just WOndering If All The Content On This Wikia Is Original? I Reconize Alot Of It from The Website Stronghold Heaven And I Think You Took Some From That Site. I'm Not Here To Bust You Out. Just Wondering. Reply: This is a wikia, meaning people contribute what they will. When you say "you took it from that site" then you are implying that this place is maintained and operated like a typical website, which it is not. Anyone can contribute. I try to moderate contributions when I can, but I don't always have time. If you were more specific with what material that you believe is in question, I would be happy to look into it. Also, please sign your comments when posting messages here, otherwise I have no clue who you are. Thank you. Lordnmb 09:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) German Wiki HI there. Thanks for the question.It would be very nice if you could create a link on your page to the german stronghold wiki. It's because I think many german speaking people uses this wiki for it's the only one. I'd be very thankful if you'd put that link on your side. --Roman.faessler 20:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You seem to be the only active person so... I am here to help. I noticed the site is fairly bare. What needs contributing? I've played only Stronghold. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 23:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : An answer! I'll get to work. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 15:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC)